


The Eggnog Indulgence

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Eggnog, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Vitex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: At the annual Vitex Christmas Gala TenToo discovers he has quite the taste for eggnog with rum, and they escape the party for an indulgence of their own.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560049
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	The Eggnog Indulgence

Rose nodded politely, only half listening to the man she was talking to. They’d been introduced earlier in the evening, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember anything about him other than being some sort of business partner of Vitex.

Eyes scanning the ballroom without appearing to look away from him, she spotted the Doctor over by the punch bowl, a small plate piled high with nibbles as he poured himself a generous serving of eggnog – at least his third that evening, from what she’d seen, and she had a sudden, horrible, nearly visceral thought-

_Does he know there’s alcohol in that?_

“Excuse me,” she interrupted as gracefully as she could, “but there’s a situation I must attend to.” Not waiting for his reply she hurried over to the Doctor.

“Babe.”

“Rose!” He looked up at her, face brightening at seeing her, and the pit in her stomach grew. “Hi! Have you had any of this? I dunno what it is, but it’s delish- delos- it’s really good!”

Smiling tensely, she eased the cup out of his hand, replacing it with her own and lacing their fingers together. “I have,” she acknowledged, carefully guiding him towards the perimeter of the room. “It’s half rum, though.”

“Ah,” he said knowingly, smacking his lips. “Well, it’s good.”

She stared at him and he stared back, making her sigh. “You know rum is alcohol, right? How much of that have you had?”

He tilted his head in consideration. “Dunno, but some. It’s _really_ good. You look pretty tonight.”

“Thanks. Doctor, you’re drunk.”

“Nuh uh,” he denied, shaking his head, “Fine I feel.”

“Yoda you’re not,” she retorted. “You’re soused.”

Wrinkling his nose his eyes unfocused as he took stock; though most if not all of his senses had dulled as a part-human metacrisis instead of a full Time Lord, enough remained to give him a better sense of his body than most people – theoretically. “Huh,” he said, perfectly neutrally, and it was all the confirmation she needed.

“Babe…”

“I’m fine,” he promised, before frowning and adding, “or I will be soon. Is there somewhere we could sit down?”

Biting her lip, she looked around only to spot the lift nearby. “We might as well go up to our room for a bit,” she decided, already moving towards the call buttons. “That all right?”

The Doctor let out an undignified sport, sidling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. “Being alone with you is _always_ all right.”

* * *

A short lift ride later she let them into their room, immediately stepping out of her heels only for his hand to wrap around her arm.

“Problem?” she arched an eyebrow, only to find a terribly serious expression on his face as he stared down at her feet.

“Can you… keep those on?”

Rose shivered involuntarily. She _knew_ that tone, knew where his mind had gone, and was fully on board with his plan, her heartrate picking up speed as tendrils of desire spread through her. “Yeah,” she rasped, holding onto his shoulders ostensibly for balance as she stepped back into them. “You wanted to sit down.”

“Mhmm.” Gripping her hips he moved closer, pressing their hips flush against each other as he _oh. so. slowly_ lowered his head to hers, pausing close enough for his breath to puff over her lips.

“Don’t tease,” she whispered, leaning forward enough to bus her lips over his, not truly close enough for real contact as their lips brushed again and again.

So close to his mouth the scent of rum was strong, and she was equally intoxicated by the eggnog she’d had, the fumes from what he had, and his sheer presence so close, still enough of a novelty that it instantly turned her to goo.

 _I hope I never get used to this_ , she thought, searching his eyes. _I hope it always feels this new and wonderful and exciting._

“So do I,” he murmured, and she realized she must’ve said it aloud. “You’re my greatest adventure.”

And then he kissed her, boldly, deeply, the kind of kiss that made her knees weak and a brilliant heat flare in her core. Clinging to him she matched his passion, losing herself in his taste. Five years she’d spent trying to return to him, not for the travel or excitement but for _him_ , the way he watched her wake up with an awestruck expression, the butterflies his hand in hers gave her.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” His hands slid down over her hips to her bum, holding her tightly to him and lifting her as she gasped.

“Doctor!”

He stumbled to the bed, falling back onto it so she landed in his lap.

Chuckling, she sat upright, straddling his hips and pushing her hair out of her face. “You’re so lazy,” she panted, “don’t you ever want to be on top?”

“I appreciate you better from down here,” he shook his head, sitting upright and kissing her again, hands moving to her breasts and massaging them through her dress. “Reminds me of the Game Station.”

Running her fingers through his hair she rolled her hips against him, pressing kisses to his mouth. “Sure, ‘cause who _wouldn’t_ want to be reminded of daleks during sex?”

The Doctor pulled back, his serious expression undercut by his pupils blown wide with desire. “Not _that_ ,” he dismissed, “but me, at my lowest point, being rescued by the radiant Time Goddess of Bad Wolf, the one and only Rose Tyler. The way you glowed, how you held out your hand to me, offering me salvation. All of time and space, all that ever was or could be was running through your mind, your body, and yet all you could think of was me. I’ll never be worthy of that, but watching you shatter above me is the closest I can get to that moment again. Every time, it reminds me to be better, to _do_ better, to fight to be the person you think I am. Everything I am is because of you.”

Tears filled her eyes at his beautiful words, the earnest and unpretentious way he said them. It amazed her, how much this powerful, ageless alien could love someone as simple and ordinary as her. “You make me want to be better too,” she told him, framing his face with her hands and meeting his gaze. “Always. Everything _I_ am is because of you. Maybe I always had the potential to be this way- in fact, I think I did- but you brought it out. You believed in me, in a way no one else had.”

“Sounds like we’re a couple of sappy, love-sick fools then.” He smiled, eyes twinkling. “Shall we make slow, tender love in accordance, then?”

Rose snorted, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “Oh, no,” she said confidently, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “I’m going to fuck you stupid.”

“Even better.”

* * *

By the time they stumbled back to the party, giggling and sated, most of the effect of the eggnog had worn off.

“We look fine, right?” Rose asked, clinging to him as they entered the ballroom. “D’you think it’s obvious what we’ve been doing?”

“Nah, we’re fine,” he dismissed, keeping an arm securely around her waist, more for his benefit than hers. “I didn’t leave you any visible hickeys.”

She giggled, thinking of all the delightful, hidden places where he _had_ left her hickeys, her thighs still trembling from aftershocks. “Good. And you’re famous for your hair, so who could tell?”

They reached the dessert table, and he gladly ladled them each another cup of cheer, which they were just toasting with when-

“ _Please_ tell me you did not vanish from the gala, were missing when your father went to introduce you- to _shag_.”

Jackie’s voice behind them made them both freeze, exchanging guilty looks before turning.

“Do we _look_ like we’ve been shagging?” Rose asked indignantly, losing her confidence when her mother’s scowl didn’t change- if anything, it deepened.

“Yes.” Jackie stepped closer, straightening the Doctor’s collar and wiping discretely at his ear. “He’s covered in your lipstick, and you reek of sex. And rum.”

Rose flushed, embarrassed to have been caught like a teenager. “The eggnog was spiked,” she tried.

Her mother gave her an annoyed look, one that gave her visceral flashbacks to being fifteen. “Technically it’s not spiked if it’s supposed to have rum in it.”

Stepping back, Jackie looked them over then sighed. “There’s nothing more I can do, and the scheduled items are all finished, no thanks to you. Your father had a lovely speech, in which he said some very nice things about you, only you weren’t here to hear them and it was obvious and embarrassing.”

“Sorry, Mum.”

“Sorry, Jackie.”

Pursing her lips, she shook her head. “Whatever. Just… no more antics, understand? No one wants to see you going at it on the dance floor. If you want to just call it a night, you can.”

They nodded in unison, properly scolded, and waited until she was gone to turn to each other.

“You know,” the Doctor started conversationally, “with a bit of the Turner and Hooch act, we could probably nab a bottle of something from the bar.”

“Oh?” Rose arched a coy eyebrow, letting her tongue peek out between her teeth in that smile that turned his brain to mush. “And do what with it?”

He gave her an innocent smile. “Further my education on being human? There’s something I heard about I’d like to explore in more detail.”

“Name it.”

“It was called a ‘body shot’?”

She turned and marched towards the bar. “We should order whipped cream from room service too.”

“Molto bene!”


End file.
